My love is virtual
by Axygry
Summary: Des êtres virtuels,une vie programmée par ordinateur, des chanteurs exeptionnels mais des voix artificielles... Ils vont voir leur vie changer à jamais à cause d'un problème technique. Principalement Vanven et Akuroku. Chapitres courts!
1. Prologue

**Auteur**: Axygry x3

**Disclaimer**: Bon vous connaissez la chanson, ils appartiennent à Square Enix~

**Pairing**: Ben c'est qu'il y en aura pas mal, mais là y a personne xPP

**Genre**: Euh _'' Sci-Fi et Romance

**Rating**: T (Je ne pense pas faire de lemon mais on verra xPP)

**Note de l'auteur**: P'tite idée qui m'est venue, et cette idée je la consacre à Fire Serendipity pour la remercier

d'un cadeau xP Bref ^^'' L'idée est pas inventée juste copiée d'un fait réel et faux à la fois (Vous

avez vu ma logicité x'DD) Donc comme je le disais, les chapitres seront relativement courts et principalement celui-là

vu que c'est un prologue x'DD En espérant que ça vous plaira ^^ bonne lecture :'3

* * *

><p>Des voix artificielles, des corps sans mouvements propres, mais surtout des programmes par milliers commandant ces personnes sans volonté, sans âme et sans cœur battant dans leur poitrine vide…<p>

Ils se retrouvaient sur scène dans un écran plat devant des centaines de spectateurs, avec des costumes obscènes et ridicule. Ils chantaient, souriant, mais ce sourire était-il vrai ? Avaient-ils cette joie de vivre qu'ils semblaient montrer ?

Non…

Tout était programmé, ils n'étaient que des pantins articulés par un immense disque dur. Des gens faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient de leurs corps aussi fictifs que leurs voix. Le pire était qu'ils ne ressentaient rien… Même pas de la rancune, ni même de la lascivité… Ils étaient vides de sentiments… Ils obéissaient sans rechigner…

Roxas… Axel… Demyx… Zexion… Marluxia…. Larxene … et Vanitas… sept chanteurs virtuels, et aucune chance pour eux de connaître une vie normale… Ils ne sont que des programmes…

oOoOoOoOo

« Ven ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas avec Vanitas… J'arrive pas à régler sa voix.

-Laisse c'est pas grave, on demandera à Aqua de s'en charger.

-… Non je préfère le faire. Tu peux vérifier si Axel et Marluxia n'ont pas non plus un problème,'me suis déjà chargé des autres.

-Han… Pourquoi moi… ?

-Parce que t'es là ! Allez du nerf !

-Ok… »

Terra soupira devant le caractère impliable de son collègue. Et puis de toute manière le concert aurait lieu dans une semaine, ils avaient le temps avant de tout vérifier… Il cliqua sur la souris et changea les petites imperfections dans les voix. Axel avait le programme qui déraillait un peu mais rien de grave, il ajusta donc pour que ça rende en effet agréable aux oreilles.

De son côté Ventus essayait de voir le problème technique de Vanitas. C'était bizarre, c'est comme si son programme avait cessé de fonctionner. Le blond jura entre ses dents, c'était pas possible ! Il déconnecta le système, et reprit tout depuis le début. A peine allumé, l'ordinateur afficha un garçon aux grands yeux dorés et à la chevelure sombre. Il avait les mains dans ses poches d'un jean bleu foncé et d'un T-shirt aux motifs vulgaires, qui étaient vraiment trop larges pour lui mais qui lui donnaient un style assez classe. Un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres. A côté un garçon blond qui ressemblait assez à Ven, était assis en tailleur au sol, une mine renfrognée sur le visage et qui semblait dire : « Laissez-moi tranquille ! ». Il ouvrit le logiciel qui permettait de configurer les voix de ces personnages. A son grand agacement il n'arrivait pas à remettre le son qui déraillait et qui devait être la voix de Vanitas. Perdant patience, il tapa nerveusement ses doigts à côté de la souris en signe d'énervement. Finalement, il laissa tomber sérieusement agacé.

« Terra, Vanitas a un problème avec la mesure seize… Le son déraille et je n'arrive pas à trouver la bonne fréquence…

-T'as essayé de changer sa voix le temps de remettre sur la bonne, ça marche mieux quand tu essayes un autre timbre.

-Ah, ok… »

Suivant les conseils de son ami, il fit ce qui lui avait dit. Chance ! Ça avait marché ! Se massant la nuque, il se releva pour se détendre un peu. Il commença à partir pour aller chercher un café et en proposa un au brun qui accepta.

« Bon tu me rejoins dehors, on rentre juste après. Oublie pas de sauvegarder les données et d'éteindre, après s'il te plait.

-Compte sur moi ! »

Sur ce le blond sortit en baillant. Leur travail avait porté ses fruits et il en était vraiment heureux, depuis que leurs créations avaient pris place dans le marché, ça faisait ravage, tout le monde se les arrachait pour en faire des babioles parfois inutiles.

Terra avait reçu un coup de fil entre temps, évidemment, étant donné que c'était Aqua, il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'appel et laissa tomber les programmes pour sortir rejoindre Ven qui l'attendait avec deux cafés chauds à la main. Et comme c'est un abruti fini, il avait comme par hasard oublié d'éteindre les ordinateurs… Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire quand on est amoureux…

oOoOoOoOo

Les sept créations étaient présentes sur chaque écran bougeant comme le ferait un être virtuel, ce qu'ils étaient et semblaient attendre. Un coup d'éclair gronda dans le ciel et créa un courcircuit dans les ordinateurs dont les écrans explosèrent provoquant une détonation dans l'unité centrale. Un feu risquait de se répandre dans la pièce mais une tendre musique s'échappa d'une cithare qui jouait un rythme doux, faisant naître une gerbe d'eau dans la salle, stoppant net ce feu qui aurait pu faire un incendie dans la ville. Le calme revint dans l'entreprise, bien qu'à cause de l'orage tout était plongé dans le noir. Un type plutôt froid s'était adossé contre le bureau qui menaçait de reprendre feu… Ce qui était sûr, c'est que tout le matériel électronique était foutu…

« Bon maintenant on fait quoi ? Demanda une voix au léger timbre électronique.

-T'en poses des bonnes toi… Il semble que nous soyons… vivants… Et c'est assez bizarre… Cette sensation est étrange…

-Hum… Leur matériel est foutu…

-Bah on y peut rien… C'est pas notre faute s'il a fait une connerie…

-Alors on fait quoi ? On attend ici jusqu'à demain ou on se fait la malle ?

-Pour aller où sombre crétin ?

-Bonne question…

-Alors on attend… »

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p>Et voilà :3 Je sais c'est un chapitre court mais c'est un prologue xPP D'ailleurs la plupart de mes chapitres seront courts sinon j'ai peur de pas pouvoir finir toutes mes fics donc voilà _''<p>

Bref

Review? *w*

Encore un gros merci à Fire Serendipity et en espérant que ça t'aura plu :'3


	2. Ils sont là

**Auteur**: Axygry x3

**Disclaimer**: Bon vous connaissez la chanson, ils appartiennent à Square Enix~

**Pairing**: Un peu de Vanven

**Genre**: Sci-Fi et Romance

**Rating**: T (Je ne pense pas faire de lemon mais on verra xPP)

**Note de l'auteur**:Voilà le premier chapitre ^^'' ayant plus que jamais du mal à l'écrire -_-'' J'ai été vraiment contente de voir six reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ^w^ Je dédie toujours cette fic à Fire Serendipity car oui c'est pour elle que cette fic existe x'DD Bien que je trouve mon style d'écriture médiocre... Et les caractères absolument pas respectés _''

**Note de l'auteur 2**: Dedans il y aura une référence à une chanson qui est tirée d'un Vocaloid justement x'DD Je pense que pour la plupart vous aviez compris de quoi je m'étais inspirée x'DD Et que vous allez sûrement reconnaitre la musique en question qui n'est autre que... "Servant Of Evil" chantée avec la version classique et Len Kagamine :'3 J'ai beaucoup aimé cette chanson. Voilà Bonne lecture ^^

**Note de l'auteur 3:** Pour ceux qui suivraient Hatred la suite est en train de se faire mais ça risque d'être long désolée pour l'attente ^^''

**Shanhearts: **Non je ne t'oublierai jamais 8D Je sais que tu aimes voir ton nom x'DD (Narcissique! è_é /PAN/) Bref tout ça pour rien dire x'DD Bonne lecture :3

**Soleene:**Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ et contente de voir que ça te plait ^^ Bonne lecture ^^

**chut (J'adore ton pseudo x'DD):** Bref! Vui la suite ^^

Et je remercie tous les autres pour leurs reviews ^^

* * *

><p>Pendant la nuit Ven avait eu une drôle de sensation, comme si quelque chose de nouveau était en train de faire face dans sa vie… (NDA : Il ne sait pas à quel point x'DD) Pensant qu'il s'agissait de son manque de sommeil, il secoua la tête puis la reposa sur l'oreiller… seulement il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Finalement le blond se releva et partit dans la cuisine pour se préparer une infusion. S'affalant dans son sofa en cuir noir, il soupira longuement. Cette histoire de concert le stressait trop, demain, il devrait mettre en scène les décors et les musiciens. Et dire qu'à côté Terra et Aqua ne foutaient presque rien, ça le mettait en rogne… Enfin, ils ne l'avaient pas dit mais ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage que ces deux là étaient ensembles et avaient l'air heureux. Ventus enviait leur complicité et leur amour. Pas que le blond n'était pas attirant – loin de là même ! Son adorable visage d'ange, deux billes bleues océan en guise d'yeux et des cheveux d'or partant en bataille, il était vraiment beau. Ven avait eu beaucoup de succès au niveau du collège et du lycée, sûrement autant chez les filles que chez les garçons. Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé la bonne personne. Etant un bon élève, il n'avait jamais vraiment fréquenté les rebelles et les cancres – Si je puis dire – pourtant, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le blond avait toujours eu une sorte d'admiration pour ce genre de personne. D'ailleurs c'est de là que provenait Vanitas, sa création à part entière. Tous les autres avaient été faits grâce à des mélanges d'idées au sein du groupe, ça avait donné d'ailleurs des personnages plutôt originaux et vraiment appréciés par le publique. Mais Vanitas avait été une exception, le genre de type canon, de taille raisonnable - pas comme cette asperge d'Axel – et qui semblait avoir un caractère assez… imbu de lui-même, entièrement fait à l'idée de Ven. Oui, c'était étrange venant de la part de Ventus, mais le blond voyait son idéal de cette manière. Seulement ce personnage était virtuel et n'était qu'un beau rêve pour lui.<p>

Voilà c'était reparti… Ven s'était remis à déprimer, il allait finir seul toute sa vie à ce rythme-là. Au final, il passa une nuit blanche sur son canapé à broyer du noir, ne trouvant le sommeil que très tard dans la nuit. Il n'entendit même pas son réveil sonner le matin – vu qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre – par contre la sonnerie stridente de son portable le fit se réveiller en sursaut. La tête là où il ne fallait pas, le blond jura et décrocha pour grogner agressivement (NDA : Logique en y repensant, quand on grogne c'est pas souvent pour être gentil ô_o) un : « QUOI ? ».

Puis regardant l'heure très avancée, il paniqua et se leva précipitamment. Posant le téléphone sur la table basse du salon, il mit le haut-parleur et chercha en vitesse de quoi s'habiller.

« Allô Ven, c'est Terra… Commença ce dernier paraissant paniqué.

-J'ai cru comprendre, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles ?

-Eh bien… Je suis venu au travail plus tôt que d'ha…

-Attends ! Toi ? Arriver plus tôt ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Plaisanta gentiment le blond tout en se débattant avec la fermeture éclair de son jean.

-C'est pas drôle… Bref, hier j'ai oublié de sauvegarder les fichiers et d'éteindre les ordis, donc…

-Tu as QUOI ? Explosa soudainement Ventus qui ne plaisantait plus du tout. Merde Terra ! J'avais bossé comme un dingue toute la journée d'hier pour que ce soit bouclé ! Et en plus cette nuit y a eu un orage ! C'est quoi ton but ? Nous faire virer ?

-Non, je suis désolé, mais il ya plus grave…

-J'espère pour toi qu'aucune donnée n'est fichue sinon je te fais la peau…

-Laisse-moi finir ! Et puis on récupérera les fichiers défectueux avec le disque dur… En plus les ordis ont cramés… »

Ventus se pinça l'arrête du nez, c'était certain il allait le buter !

« Terra… t'as intérêt à trouver une bonne raison pour pas que je t'encastre dans le mur dès que je te vois… Repris le blond en tentant de garder son self-control.

-T'oserais pas… ? Tenta le brun un peu angoissé à l'idée de voir son collègue de travail.

-C'est ce que tu crois ! Bon on fait comment maintenant ?

-Attends le problème ne s'arrête pas là…

-Y a quoi encore… ? Des poissons à queue de chat venant de la planète Vénus ? (NDA : Me demandez pas… Je sais pas d'où ça vient x'DD) S'exaspéra Ven.

-Pire… Mais il faut que tu voies ça par toi-même… C'est carrément flippant !

-Tu devrais avoir peur pour ton cul en premier … »

Ne laissant pas à son ami le temps de répondre, Ventus raccrocha et balança rageusement son portable. Le blond ne prit pas le temps de déjeuner et s'installa en vitesse dans sa voiture. Grillant deux ou trois feux rouges, il arriva dix minutes plus tard à son lieu de travail. Ven grimpa les marches quatre par quatre et resta ahuri devant le carnage de la pièce où il était sensé travailler. Terra s'était éloigné du blond pour ne pas recevoir ses foudres.

Un type aux cheveux noirs en bataille était assis sur un bureau, un genou sous le menton l'air totalement déconnecté du monde. Puis relevant légèrement la tête, il fixa de ses yeux dorés l'air dépité de Ven, amusé. Il la pencha ensuite, sautant de son perchoir, le garçon secoua ses congénères qui dormaient à même le sol. Le premier à ouvrir les yeux fut une grande perche rouge, ce dernier avec étonnement le blond à l'entrée qui lui les fixait avec un visage qui semblait dire « Mais what the fuck ! » (NDA : J'me lasserai jamais du franglais et de cette réplique x'DD). Le roux se leva péniblement puis partit s'accroupir devant l'un de ses créateurs.

« Salut mec ! Tu sais que tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau à Roxas ? »

Choqué Ven ne sut quoi répondre et imita à la perfection un poisson. Hilare le type aux cheveux rouges lui envoya un poing amical sur l'épaule.

« Reste pas comme ça, tu vas finir par avaler les mouches, reprit-il avec un léger timbre électronique.

-Axel ! L'appela le brun qui essayait toujours de réveiller ses compagnons.

-Ouais ?

-Ta gueule ! Et laisse Ventus tranquille, lança-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Putain… Mais ils vont dormir encore longtemps ou quoi ? »

Se reprenant, Ven s'avança vers eux pensant qu'il s'agissait de cosplay, c'était assez fréquent d'en voir. Le blond s'énerva.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez ici ? »

Amusé, le brun qui avait abandonné l'idée de réveiller ses camarades, releva la tête puis fit face au blond avant de prendre son menton entre ses doigts.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Ven, tu as bien dormi ? Quoique vu tes cernes, ça m'étonnerait, sinon pour répondre à ta question, on se retrouve ici parce qu'on a jamais bougé d'ici sauf en cas de concert. »

Ventus haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Tu ne serais pas en train de te payer ma tête par hasard ?

-Moi ? Jamais, voyons !

-Et puis comment connais-tu mon nom ?

-Hola ! Pas la peine de te mettre sur la défensive… Sinon c'est simple sur le fait que je te connaisse, depuis ma création, je suis presque tout le temps avec toi… Bon certes à ce moment j'en avais pas conscience, mais on s'en fout. Mais tu sais, t'es pas le seul, je connais bien les deux tourtereaux qui répondent aux noms d'Aqua et de Terra il me semble. »

Ven ne comprenait plus rien, c'était quoi ce délire ? Ce mec était un stalker ou quoi ? Il secoua la tête, se rendant compte que son menton était encore prisonnier par les doigts du brun. Prenant une grande inspiration le blond plongea son regard azur dans les deux orbes dorés. C'était dingue à quel point le cosplay de Vanitas était magnifiquement bien fait.

« Bon, qui es-tu ? Pareil pour tes amis, mais franchement je déteste que l'on se fiche de moi !

-Nan, sérieux Ven ! Tu penses que je mens ? C'est vexant ! »

En guise de réponse notre protagoniste leva les yeux au ciel complètement exaspéré. De même qu'à ce moment, le brun leva les bras comme si pour lui il était inconcevable que le blond ne le reconnaisse pas. Il reporta ensuite son regard sur Ventus et approcha son visage du sien avec un sourire espiègle.

« Mais voyons, je suis vraiment Vanitas ! Susurra velouteusement le garçon.

-Vanitas n'est qu'un chanteur virtuel ! Rien de plus ! Il n'existe pas ! C'est bon, c'est clair maintenant ? Lança Ven, le rouge bien monté aux joues à cause de la gêne et de la colère.

-Bon écoute-moi, tu vois ton copain là-bas ? Il a oublié comme un abruti – vu qu'il téléphonait à sa belle – d'éteindre les ordinateurs. Et vu qu'il y avait un orage de dingue cette nuit et ben on a tous gicler en dehors. Pas qu'on soit tombé comme des merdes sur le sol mais c'était pas loin… Et puis tout le matériel a été niqué juste après. (NDA : Vulgaire le Vani °°'') En revanche me demande pas comment, j'en sais rien.

-Et tu crois que je vais gober ton histoire à deux balles en plus ? Lança Ven, les bras croisés, absolument pas convaincu.

-Attends Ven… Interrompit une jeune femme. Je crois à son histoire.

-Mais Aqua ! Sois réaliste ! Nous ne sommes pas dans un film… Il se fout de nous !

-Ecoute, je veux bien croire que ça peut paraitre irréaliste, mais regarde ses fringues.

-Oui et alors ? Réprima Ventus incrédule.

-C'est toi qui les as confectionnés hier par informatique ! Ils n'existent vraisemblablement pas dans le commerce, ensuite comment a-t-il su qu'avec Terra nous nous étions appelés hier alors qu'il était le dernier à sortir ? Attends, laisse-moi finir. Et puis sa voix ! Tu en entends beaucoup des qui paraissent aussi peu réelles ? Certes il a un timbre au fond qui peut paraitre humain… Comme nos similis… Et puis tu ne reconnais pas cette voix que tu as toi-même faite évoluer ? Ses yeux aussi ! Regarde comme la couleur est claire… C'est certain qu'il ne porte pas de lentilles. Je suis certaine que son histoire est vraie !

-Mais c'est qu'elle est observatrice la demoiselle ! Applaudit Vanitas, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Ven.

-Mouais… T'as pas tort, grogna le blond à contrecœur qui était bien obligé de se rendre à l'évidence. Mais comment est-ce possible tout ça… ?

- Franchement, j'en ai rien à battre, le plus important c'est qu'on est plus dans des écrans à être compressés par je ne sais combien de documents inutiles ! Et puis même Zex' n'en sait rien, donc ça sert à rien d'essayer de comprendre. »

Cette réflexion attira les foudres de Ventus qui s'était assis sur un siège à proximité, complètement abattu par son début de journée. Cette histoire est totalement insensée… Il se pinça l'arrête du nez tout en se plongeant dans ses réflexions.

« Bon, alors… Si j'ai bien compris, vous sept êtes nos créations… ?

-Ouais ! C'est ça ! Allez Ven ! Te fais pas de bile ! C'est peut-être invraisemblable mais le résultat est qu'on est là ! »

Le blond ne répondit rien, le fait que ces membres virtuels soient en vie ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça tant qu'ils ne foutaient pas le bordel, mais ça provoquerait un scandale dans l'entreprise puis dans la presse et pour finir dans le monde entier… Il fallait absolument que ça reste secret dans le groupe. Ah c'était vraiment la poisse à quelques jours du concert…

« Merde ! Le concert ! Comment va-t-on faire… ? »

Vanitas – qui s'était assis face au dossier de la chaise, un poing contre sa joue afin de maintenir sa tête – se mit à rire amusé.

« C'est pas un problème ! C'est pas parce qu'on est plus dans vos engins inutiles qu'on ne sait plus chanter. »

Ven parut perplexe et lui demanda de chanter un extrait du prochain chant du concert. Une lueur se mit à briller dans les deux billes d'or. Vanitas paraissait soudainement et étrangement calme. Il prit une grande inspiration et débuta le chant acapella. Sa voix avait pris un timbre bizarre et sans contenance réelle. Ven qui l'écoutait attentivement, s'émerveillé. Certes sans les instruments c'était plutôt étrange. En l'entendant, le blond fut parcouru par des milliers de frissons. A chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, un drôle de sentiment naissait en lui. Il n'y avait que Vanitas qui arrivait à aussi bien la chanter et à lui procurer une vague de sensation intense rien qu'avec un chant. Quand les dernières paroles retentirent, il hocha la tête.

« Ca m'a l'air bon, murmura le blond toujours secoué. » Puis posant son regard sur les ordinateurs, il soupira.

« Bon je vais voir si je peux nous avoir des ordinateurs de remplacement auprès d'Eraqus…

-Non, laisse je vais le faire, c'est ma faute si on en est là… »

Ventus le regarda un moment puis lui sourit en acquiesçant, il reconnaissait son erreur. Quand Terra fut parti, le blond reporta son attention sur les personnages virtuels enfin plus si virtuels que ça maintenant… Les cinq loirs s'étaient levés avec difficulté et regardaient autour d'eux encore un peu ensommeillés.

« Bon maintenant faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour que vous passiez inaperçus dans la vie réelle, conclu Ven. »

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Et oui c'est court x'DD Merci à tous d'avoir lu ^w^<p>

Review? *w*


	3. Le concert

**Auteur** : J'reviens sous Axygry ! :D

**Bêta-lectrice **: Ariani Lee (Oui j'en ai une ! x3 J'suis trop heureuse !) (Tes commentaires m'ont tuée! xD)

**Disclaimer**: La même, personne m'appartient… w; J'ai essayer, mais les prix sont trop élevés…

**Pairing**: Principalement VanVen

**Genre**: Euh … Sci-Fi et Romance ?

**Rating**: T (Je ne pense pas faire de lemon mais on verra xPP)

**Note de l'auteur **: Je suis mais alors sincèrement désolée … J'ai jamais eu aussi honte, un retard pareil c'est inadmissible… Je suis consciente que je vais certainement perdre des lecteurs… Mais sachez que je n'ai pas arrêté une seule seconde d'écrire ! =) Juste que j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes au niveau informatique d'abord en ayant perdu tous mes fichiers, mais aussi que mon ordinateur a lâché… Pouf ! Tout cassé… T_T Du coup pour écrire c'est la guerre, déjà que j'avais du mal à écrire mais là c'est pire… Maintenant tout se fait sur papier avant que je puisse mettre sur ordinateur. Sachez aussi que ce maudit chapitre a connu au moins cinq versions différentes car dans tous les cas il ne me plaisait pas, mais il ne me plait toujours pas… J'ai tellement peur de décevoir mes lecteurs aussi… Enfin bon ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre de **My Love is Vitual** ! x3 Bonne lecture et en espérant que ça va vous plaire ! (Wouf ! Le pavé… x.x)

**Note de l'auteur 2** : Ne sachant pas à qui j'ai répondu aux reviews, je réponds à tout le monde maintenant ! xD

* * *

><p><strong>Tsu <strong>: Merci beaucoup de ta review ! x) Ce qui m'a inspirée c'est les Vocaloid évidemment ! x) Quoi d'autre, hein ? :D J'ai vu un concert sur internet et ça m'a franchement donné de ces idées ! Et puis j'imaginais trop Vanitas sur scène… ôwo Va savoir pourquoi ! Et oui, en effet, les faire passer inaperçu… xD Je te dis pas à quel point j'ai morflé pour trouver des idées… Alors déjà Vani et Axel c'était l'horreur mais Marlu avec sa touffe rose sur la tronche, j'te dis pas ! xD Bon j'ai finalement trouvé un truc et voilà ! :3 Quant aux chapitres… Oui, j'avais prévenu, ce seront tous des chapitres tout petit… xD Les trucs trop longs sont justement trop long et j'ai déjà du mal avec des courts… Alors imagine ! xD Bonne lecture et en espérant te revoir parmi les reviewers ! :3

**Aku** : Nyah, merci ! :3 Avoir de tes nouvelles c'est toujours génial ! :3 Contente que ça te plaise ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Yumeless** : Il me semble que je t'avais répondu, mais en cas de doute je reréponds quand même ! xD J'imagine pas mal voir Ven encastrer Terra dans un mur aussi pour être franche ce serait drôle ! xD Sinon oui ça vient bien des Vocaloid mais le manga dont tu parles j'vois vraiment pas… xD Enfin bon~:/ Pour les évènements qui s'enchaînent trop vite, on m'a déjà fait cette réflexion, je fais comme je peux mais je suis pas vraiment une très bonne auteure, je vais faire de mon mieux pour rendre la lecture plus longue en m'attardant en revanche je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir bien tenir… Désolée, mais je ferai quand même un effort ! :) Merci de tes conseils j'espère pouvoir m'améliorer ! Bonne lecture si tu reviens ! ^^

**Ariani Lee** : Cette fic t'es toujours autant dédiée même après plusieurs mois… Je suis désolée de la faire traîner, j'ai honte… C'est vrai que dans les fics, c'est bien pire que dans les films, Ven s'en rendra compte ! xD J'espère que ça va te plaire et particulièrement à toi ! =) Voilà le concert ! :3 Merci de la lire ! :3 Bonne lecture ! (Merci de me corriger aussi ! xD J'dois faire des fautes partout… w;)

**shanhearts** : OMG ! Ca fait longtemps, ça me manque tes reviews tu sais… w; Tu es la première à m'avoir soutenu quand j'ai commencé sur ce site, j'espère ne pas t'avoir perdue comme lectrice… J'espère que ta patience ne t'a pas perdue… xD Cette fois les musiques sont plus nombreuses dont **Just Be Friends **je te laisse deviner par qui elle va être chantée ! D Bisous et bonne lecture ! :3

**Soleene **: Se rouler par terre… ? xD J'avoue ç'aurait été très drôle ! xD Mais non, not' p'tit blond reste très… statique ? xD Oui j'avoue que j'aurais pu faire un peu plus travaillé comme réaction. Enfin bon ! x) Contente que ça te plaise ! :3 Bonne lecture !

**Nekote02** : J'ai particulièrement aimé ta review qui m'a fait montée une sorte d'autosatisfaction car oui je n'aime pas du tout la manière avec laquelle j'écris et que tu aimes bien, ça me rend heureuse, tu sais pas à quel point ! x3 ET OUI ! VANITAS est un sexsymbol jamais vu ! xD Il est toujours magnifique ! xD Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! xD Je l'adore on peut pas faire plus simple ! x3 J'espère te revoir ! :3 Bonne lecture !

**Kokoro-Desu** : OMZEEE ! xD J'étais pliée devant ta review, elle montrait tout ce que tu pensais et ça me fait vraiment plaisir qu'elle te plaise ! xD J'ai écrit, certes pas très vite mais j'ai écrit et je poste la suite maintenant… w J'espère que ça te plaira ! :3 Bonne lecture ! o/

**CrimsonThirteen** : Nyaaaah ! x3 Trop contente d'avoir une autre lectrice ! *Secoue ses bras comme un Chibi.* x3 Et non ce sont pas des Sims ! :P Quoique ç'aurait été drôle ! xD Un Sim qui sort de l'ordi et qui viole son joueur… *Sort…* Faut que j'arrête mes délires… xD Et tu as le droit de dire « Je veux. » j'vais pas blâmer pour ça ! xD (Moi aussi j'veux des suites de fics et j'le dis ! Quoique non j'dis pas « j'veux » Bon bah OSEF ! xD) Bonne lecture ! :3 (J'suis pas originale, tiens ! xD J'ai dit ça à tout l'monde ! xD)

**Puce** : Oui car tu resteras sous ce surnom ! xD Merci d'avoir reviewé et que ça t'ait plu (Même si c'était par texto !) Je t'aime ! x3 Espérant que ça t'plaise ! :3 (J'ai oublié le contenu de ton sms, désolée… D8)

* * *

><p>Axel croisa les bras, mécontent, tout en regardant le blond en face de lui qui lui rendit son regard avec une pointe d'amusement dans les yeux. Le roux daigna enfin parler.<p>

« C'est une blague ? Grinça-t-il. »

Ventus cligna des yeux, une expression de surprise sur le visage.

« Bien sûr que non ! Et puis ça te va très bien, assura-t-il avec un sourire craquant. »

Seulement le roux n'était pas de cet avis et continua à bougonner. Ces vêtements étaient serrés et c'était gênant. Non mais c'est vrai ! On a pas idée de faire porter une robe à un garçon ! D'une, c'est humiliant et de deux, c'est une question de respect vis-à-vis de la personne – mais surtout de sa fierté masculine. Mais le pire fut quand Axel vit Roxas, les joues rouges qui se retenait de rire. Il détourna puérilement la tête.

« C'est hors de question que je porte ce truc, point à la ligne ! Affirma-t-il. »

Ven et Roxas se jetèrent un regard entendu tout en hochant la tête avec complicité. Le blond plongea dans les bras de son sosie informatique et fit une moue boudeuse.

« Axeeel… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas la porter… ? Elle te va pourtant si bien, fit-il les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est vrai ça ! Commenta Roxas en refermant ses bras autour des épaules de son créateur. Tu devrais avoir honte ! Il s'est donné du mal pour te faire cette robe, sois plus reconnaissant à son égard ! »

Le roux recula vivement comme piqué au vif.

« M-mais… enfin… Roxas, comprends-moi. C'est pas drôle d'être déguisé comme ça ! Balbutia le simili aux cheveux rouges.

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, alors, soit tu gardes cette robe sur toi, soit tu ne m'adresses plus la parole ! Trancha finalement le blond. »

Vaincu, Axel baissa les bras et s'assit sur une chaise l'air boudeur. En revanche, les deux têtes se sourirent mutuellement, heureuses de leur petit tour sadique – certainement qu'à l'avenir ça pourrait leur servir.

Roxas se glissa doucement derrière le rouquin avant de lui coller un vif baiser sur les lèvres.

« Merci Axel ! S'exclama-t-il avec un petit sourire mutin.»

L'intéressé resta pantois un petit moment, avant qu'une lueur s'allume telle une flamme dans ses yeux. Ça y était, il avait repris du poil de la bête et maintenant plus d'inquiétudes à avoir sur ce point là... Mais en revanche… Vanitas… Ce ne serait pas une mince affaire avec lui. Le brun lui lançait des regards noirs à faire fuir un ours depuis tout à l'heure. Le connaissant, le problème ne serait pas clos aussi facilement. Ventus poussa un profond soupir en dévisageant sa création qui était habillée d'un jean moulant et d'un tee-shirt où était marqué en caractère épais '' _**fuck myself **_'', dont le décolleté plongeant dévoilait une fausse poitrine qui était assez… volumineuse. De longs cheveux ondulés lui tombaient au milieu du dos, ce qui gâchait les beaux traits féminins de Vanitas était son regard doré qui envoyait des éclairs à tout le monde, notamment à ceux qui se moquaient de lui.

« Enfin Vani ! Arrête de tirer la gueule ! Tu as déjà porté pire que ça… Tenta Ven pour le convaincre. »

Tout ce qu'il reçut comme réponse fut un grognement mécontent.

« Et puis je t'assure que ça te va vraiment bien ! Reprit le blond désespérément. N'est-ce pas Terra ? »

Ce dernier avait le regard vissé sur la large poitrine du garçon (**NDA **: Parce que c'est normal pour un mec une large poitrine ? xD), un air vicieux sur le visage avant qu'il ne se prenne un coup de coude dans les côtes sous l'aura démoniaque d'Aqua. Le brun se reprit en simulant une quinte de toux.

« Oui ! Oui ! Bien sûr que ça lui va, confirma-t-il en s'éloignant lentement de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

-Mais je m'en branle que ça m'aille ou pas ! Explosa soudainement Vanitas. J'ai PAS envie de porter tes merdes et de m'habiller en gonzesse ! »

Ventus soupira avant de désigner tous les autres Similis d'un geste du bras.

« Mais enfin Vani ! Regarde, ils sont tous déguisés, et ils ne se plaignent pas ! Regarde Marluxia, on a du lui lisser les cheveux et il porte une robe cintrée alors te plains pas, tu gardes un minimum de dignité avec ce que tu portes !

-Ta gueule ! J'suis pas à vot' botte ! Vous pouvez peut-être m'utiliser pour chanter, mais c'est hors de question que j'me trimballe avec vos trucs c'est même pas la peine ! Tu veux quoi ? Qu'on m'prenne pour une pute ? Laisse tomber et n'y compte pas ! »

Le visage de Ven s'assombrit soudainement avant que son poing ne s'abatte brutalement sur le bureau.

« Parfait ! Tu sais quoi ? T'as qu'à les virer ces « merdes » comme tu le dis si bien ! En revanche, une fois que ce sera fait j'te fous à la porte à poil ! Une fois que tu finiras dans un laboratoire d'analyse les quatre membres liés à une table alors que t'auras on ne sait trop quoi sur le corps, tu n'auras pas intérêt à v'nir te plaindre ! »

Tout le stress et la pression qu'avait accumulés le pauvre petit blond ressortaient dans un excès de rage.

« Non ! La ferme et laisse-moi finir ! Reprit-il alors que Vanitas s'apprêtait à lui répondre. Tu n'as pas songé une seule seconde au fait que nous – il désigna ses deux collègues de bureau – nous essayons de vous aider pour que vous ayez pas d'emmerdes ! On risque gros en vous gardant cachés tu sais ? Pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes des putains de créations graphiques qui n'existent que par des programmes et des logiciels informatiques ! Vous n'avez rien à foutre en dehors de ces machines ! Alors maintenant, tu vas nous fermer ta grande gueule et porter ces vêtements ou tu restes dehors à te démerder avec les autorités ! »

Un lourd silence pesant s'installa dans la salle, entrecoupé par les halètements du blond. Voir Ventus se mettre dans cet état était chose rare et il était devenu particulièrement flippant. L'informaticien planta son regard azuré dans celui doré de son interlocuteur.

« Alors ? Tu décides quoi ? Demanda le blond en croisant les bras. Tu te laisses déguiser ou tu vas moisir dehors à poil ? »

Dans un grommèlement agressif, Vanitas céda et s'assit sur le bureau en ronchonnant. Un sourire rassuré se forma sur les lèvres de Ven.

« Merci, souffla doucement le blond. »

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOo<p>

La salle fut plongée dans un noir complet, coupant court le brouhaha ambiant. Un chœur fit vibrer les enceintes par plusieurs vocalises. Un spot éclaira la scène alors que des hurlements fusaient dans la salle de concert. Sept silhouettes étaient présentes sur la grande estrade cachées par des fumées de couleurs opaques. Au fur et à mesure que la musique se faisait de plus en plus distincte, les fumigènes se dissipaient, et chaque Simili avançait pour que Roxas se retrouve devant en entamant la chanson. Sa voix se faisait nettement plus audible que celles des autres. Les spectateurs agitaient des bâtonnets phosphorescents de toutes les couleurs imaginables. Le petit blond se déchaînait sur la scène en tapant dans ses mains pour donner le rythme. Un grand sourire ornait ses lèvres tandis que les dernières notes retentissaient.

Le concert continua, enchaînant chanson sur chanson, toujours la même ardeur faisant vivre les chanteurs autant que les spectateurs.

Pour la musique finale, Vanitas avança seul sur la scène, les yeux clos. Ventus était sur le côté de la scène, un violon à la main. Le brun entama le chant. Cette chanson contrastait tellement avec le caractère foireux du Simili, la douceur de la musique avait d'un coup calmé la salle. Sa voix paraissait si humaine, elle transmettait aussi une émotion qui nouait le ventre du blond et certainement aussi ceux des autres. C'est une véritable ovation qui accueillit la fin de la chanson. Ventus posa le violon pendant que Vanitas s'inclinait avant de disparaitre comme par magie. Le publique réclama tout de même une dernière chanson comme d'habitude.

Avec un soupir, Ven inclina la tête en signe d'approbation à ses deux collègues.

La musique recommença donc sur l'air morbide du refrain de **Dark Woods Circus **alors que Zexion et Demyx apparaissaient côte à côte, provoquant des hurlements hystériques chez les spectateurs avant qu'un autre refrain prenne le dessus, faisant disparaitre les deux garçons dans un nuage de fumée pendant qu'ils tiraient une révérence. Deux autres silhouettes se formèrent à travers la fumée. Faisant monter leurs bras pour donner plus d'ambiance, l'adorable couple composé d'Axel et de Roxas apparut chantant comme s'ils étaient enflammés. Ils se penchèrent pour saluer le public qui acclama d'autant plus les Similis. Les deux garçons disparurent par une descente dans la scène. Ainsi défilèrent tous les chanteurs à tour de rôle laissant leurs voix dominer le spectacle, passant de Marluxia qui fit apparaitre une rose entre ses doigts s'évaporant après sa révérence, laissant place à Larxène qui tenait une guitare électrique, un sourire aux lèvres puis elle s'éclipsa dans un saut périlleux. Et pour finir, Vanitas arriva gracieusement sur la scène en chantant **Servant Of Evil** dans sa totalité puis lorsqu'il s'inclina, la lumière s'éteignit, enfermant tout le monde dans le noir. Les hurlements du public achevèrent le concert.

* * *

><p>Fiouh… x.x J'ai cru que jamais je le finirais… Mais voilà ! :3 Merci d'avoir lu et à la suite ! :D Je suis franchement déçue de ce que j'ai écrit… Pour les musiques qui ne sont pas nommées, c'est pour celle d'ouverture <strong>Uninstall<strong> (Je conseille d'écouter la Chorus), **Falling Falling Snow** pour Vanitas, **Just Be Friends** Par Marlu, **Paradise Of Light and Shadow** pour Axel et Roxas et **World Is Mine **pour Larxène. Si j'en ai oublié dîtes-le-moi ! x3 (C'est court oui... w)

Review ? éwè


	4. Parce que nous devons être deux

**Auteur** : J'reviens sous Axygry ! :D

**Bêta-lectrice **: Ariani Lee (Oui j'en ai une ! x3 J'suis trop heureuse !) Un grand merci à elle pour sa patience et sa correction.

**Disclaimer **: La même, personne m'appartient… w; J'ai essayé, mais les prix sont trop élevés…

**Pairing **: Principalement VanVen

**Genre **: Euh … Sci-Fi et Romance ?

**Rating **: T (Je ne pense pas faire de lemon mais on verra xPP)

**Note de l'auteur **: Vous connaissez le refrain j'crois... Je suis désolée... Encore et toujours... Ça n'empêche pas un retard de plus d'un an voire même deux sur toutes mes fics. J'en suis devenue impardonnable au point que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas de ne plus avoir de lecteur. Mais je vous avoue que j'ai du mal, j'ai décroché de l'écriture, ma prof' de cette année m'a littéralement dégoûtée d'écrire, j'sais même plus écrire, déjà que le chapitre précédent était minable, mais celui-là vous allez pleurer.

Alors je me laisse aller lentement pour retrouver ce goût et me remettre à écrire, déjà parce que je n'aime pas laisser des lecteurs en plan sur un travail inachevé et ensuite parce que j'aimerais retrouver ce qui depuis mon enfance me suit, à savoir ce désir de lire et d'écrire.

Pour ce qui est d'une deuxième raison pour ce qui est de ce retard monumental, c'est toujours ce manque d'ordinateur, non, je n'ai pas d'ordinateur fonctionnel à disposition pour écrire et je suis toujours en internat * rire nerveux * du coup encore plus dur de trouver du temps pour écrire. Sur ce, bonne lecture. :) (Je suis désolée, je ne répondrai pas aux commentaires cette fois-ci, mais je vous remercie grandement pour toutes vos reviews ça m'a fait plaisir !)

Ce chapitre doit être accompagné par Namae No Nai Uta (c'est celle chanté par Vanitas) chanté par Len, et moi j'ai pris un grand plaisir à écouter un cover par MJQ que je conseille vivement.

* * *

><p>Il était minuit à présent, et Ven continuait de fixer sa table de nuit, couché sur le flanc dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Quelque chose, non, quelqu'un l'en empêchait, à savoir le brun qui était posément installé à côté de lui, et dont il sentait le regard jaune perçant lui brûler le dos désagréablement. Un frisson longea son échine, le faisant grimacer. Le petit blond aurait dû se douter que le chanteur était rancunier et depuis qu'ils s'étaient couchés, ce crétin des Alpes s'était mis à le fixer avec un sourire narquois collé aux lèvres, et ça faisait maintenant une heure et demie que Vanitas dardait son regard sur le blondinet qui ne s'en sentait que de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il pouvait le sentir comme une douce caresse, partant du haut de sa nuque et suivant les courbes de son dos. Ses orbes jaunes agissaient telle une main qui se posait pour le faire frémir et mieux l'embêter, il n'osait même plus se retourner tant ce regard était pesant. Une angoisse lui saisit le ventre et sa respiration s'accéléra d'autant plus. Ses épaules se contractèrent, il avait comme deux serpents vicieux qui se tortillaient entre ses omoplates alors que Vanitas continuait à le fixer. Ven s'humecta les lèvres. À force d'être le centre d'attention de ce crétin, il finit par ne plus en pouvoir, et il se redressa avant de fuir lâchement pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.<p>

« Tu m'énerves ! Brailla-t-il. »

Il claqua violemment la porte, se fichant de réveiller les deux tourtereaux qui dormaient, enlacés sur le canapé dépliant.

Ven se mit à faire les cent pas dans le petit espace, tournant comme un lion en cage. Les nerfs remontés à bloc, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas rester en place, c'est vrai qu'il avait été un peu fort en lui demandant de finir en fille – c'était aussi l'un de ses vices cachés, même s'il n'avouerait jamais que voir Vanitas travesti lui donnait des idées pas vraiment saines – mais c'était pas une raison pour l'empêcher de dormir comme ça, demain, il travaillait, lui ! Bien que le concert soit fini, maintenant ils avaient un énorme boulot à faire pour de nouvelles compositions. La plupart, ils l'avaient depuis un moment, mais il y avait un blocage pour Vanitas, et c'était à Ventus de trouver une chanson. Ce dernier refusait catégoriquement qu'un autre que lui puisse s'occuper de ce simili, à moins qu'ils préfèrent avoir un gamin capricieux et rancunier pendant des mois. Sauf que le blondinet avait tellement été débordé par le travail que l'album avait pris un sacré retard et tout le monde était épuisé. Ce qui leur mettait encore plus de pression, c'était surtout de devoir garder les similis cachés au regard de tous, le moindre faux pas et ça risquait de devenir un bordel pas possible. De ce fait, les trois collègues et amis se tapaient un peu sur la gueule dès qu'ils se voyaient, ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses pour que Ven puisse pondre une chanson potable pour son voyou adoré.

La nuit étant bien avancée, le jeune homme s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la salle de bain, les genoux enfermés par une paire de bras fins. Une sorte d'angoisse lui retournait l'estomac, il se sentait perdu, son regard tournant dans la petite pièce au plafond assez bas. Il avait oublié d'y faire le ménage et la poussière s'était accumulée partout, formant des tâches noires peu accueillantes sur les meubles et dans les coins au sol sur les beaux carreaux blancs. L'atmosphère se faisait pesante dans la pièce, une pression s'affalant sur les épaules du pauvre Ven, et le carrelage froid commença à le faire trembler, ses dents claquetant. Il était plongé dans le noir, ce qui le mettait dans une sorte de transe où il se morfondait sur tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces dernières semaines. Malgré le fait que Terra et Aqua lui apportaient leur aide, le petit blond gérait presque tout ce qui concernait leurs similis, tous les montages lors du concert pour que les spectateurs autant que les musiciens soient bernés. Il avait dû trouver toutes les idées afin qu'ils disparaissent sous scène sans que personne ne les remarque, les déguisements afin que leurs similis semblent être de réelles personnes, il y avait longuement réfléchi, jusqu'au moindre détail. Il avait tout fait parce que ces similis, c'était leur création, ils étaient comme leurs propres âmes, ils voulaient les protéger même même si cela exigeait des sacrifices – notamment Vanitas ou Axel avec une poitrine conséquente et des tenues même provocantes.

Lentement, ses pensées se mirent à dériver, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Cette pression lui devenait limite insupportable, il voulait tout gérer, tout bien faire, être parfait, mais malgré tout il n'en restait pas moins un humain ordinaire qui avait aussi ses moments de faiblesse. Il étouffa un sanglot entre ses lèvres en se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui-même, mais il s'arrêta net quand il sentit une paire de bras l'entourer, ne le serrant pas vraiment. À peine posés sur lui sans être une étreinte, ils montraient juste une présence chaude et rassurante en contraste avec l'ambiance de la pièce. Une tête brune se posa contre la sienne, ses lèvres proches de son oreille, un souffle brûlant se faisant régulier contre lui.

« 'Solé Ven... J'voulais pas te mettre dans tous tes états, murmura Vanitas imperceptiblement. »

L'intéressé baissa les yeux, s'étant soudainement calmé, ses mains s'accrochant au premier bout de tissu qui lui venait - sur une épaule, sur son torse, il ne savait pas vraiment mais il avait besoin d'un raccrochement point d'ancrage et le chanteur était là. Ven ne le lâcha plus, la tête enfouie dans son cou.

« T'es qu'un connard..., Baragouina le petit blond - même s'il le savait déjà, c'était lui qui avait créé son caractère.

-Je sais, répondit l'autre, pas vraiment vexé, resserrant sa prise sur le jeune homme. Je sais ce que je suis mais je ne voulais pas t'voir pleurer... Pas toi... Un autre j'm'en tape mais pas toi... »

Un nouveau sanglot étouffé retentit, sans larme cette fois, ce besoin d'extérioriser tout en se laissant aller dans les bras de cette présence réconfortante qui ne bronchait pas et restait là, parce que quelque part, ça l'avait profondément touché de voir cet être généralement si fort et plein de bonne volonté fondre en larmes, seul et dans le noir. D'un geste lent il se mit à caresser ses cheveux en soufflant des mots doux pour le calmer, parce que la plus belle expression sur le visage de son petit blond c'était son sourire rayonnant.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient déroulés, et Ven allait beaucoup mieux. Avoir tout déversé l'avait bien soulagé et il s'était remis au boulot sérieusement, même si l'état de sa nouvelle composition restait une page totalement vierge. Le pauvre blondinet se mit à soupirer longuement, las de ne pas avoir de résultat, contemplant depuis des heures cette feuille qui ne l'inspirait mais alors pas du tout, sans compter qu'il était un peu rêveur. Depuis cet épisode dans la salle de bain, bien que Vanitas était redevenu égal à lui-même, il avait fait un effort pour rendre la vie plus facile à son créateur. Et puis ce moment intime qu'il avait vécu avec lui... à ce souvenir, son cœur se mit à battre avec une allure folle au fond de sa poitrine. Cette sensation de se sentir protégé par des bras puissants... il devait avouer qu'il était de moins en moins insensible à la présence du brun et lorsque celui-ci se mettait à le regarder dans les yeux, il détournait la tête, des rougeurs montant sur ses joues. Ce que Ventus ignorait, c'était le petit sourire amusé qu'avait sa création dans ces moments-là.

Le blond s'était mis à sourire bêtement, mâchouillant le sommet de son crayon, et une feuille blanche qui criait de désespoir d'être toujours... Blanche.

« Ven... Ven ? Ventus ? Eh oh ! Tu m'écoutes ? Veeeeen ? S'égosilla une voix en faisant de grands mouvements inutiles pour capter l'attention du jeune homme. Il m'écoute pas...

-Normal, tu es sans intérêt, ricana un autre, ce qui offusqua le premier. Laisse faire les pros. »

Vanitas saisit le menton de Ven, relevant son visage vers lui avec un sourire charmeur, ses lèvres proches des siennes.

« Ven... Commença-t-il d'une voix rauque, presque sensuelle. S'tu réponds pas, j'vais devoir te punir. »

L'intéressé piqua un fard monstrueuxavant de s'écarter brutalement, sa chaise se renversant, et lui, il était totalement étalé sur le sol sous les regards éberlués des trois similis.

« J'pensais pas lui provoquer un tel effet, maugréa le brun, froissé d'avoir été repousser é et pour se justifier devant les des regards accusateurs qui se portaient sur lui. »

Il se pencha pour redresser le blond qui se trouvait un peu perdu par cette situation. Celui-ci se laissa faire, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne s'aperçut même pas de la douleur qui s'était installée à l'arrière de son crâne, trop occupé à regarder Vanitas, hébété.

« Euh... Ven ? Ça va ? Merde, j'crois qu'on l'a perdu...

-C'est ta faute ça ! S'exclama Roxas en le pointant du doigt. »

Vanitas accusa le coup en se dressant face à lui, le visage menaçant, visiblement en colère qu'on montre ses fautes aussi facilement.

« Au moins il a réagi ! Et puis c'est pas ma faute s'il m'a r'poussé ! Siffla le brun, ayant visiblement toujours en travers de la gorge le geste de Ven à son égard.

-Mais t'as vu comment tu t'y es pris ?! C'est normal sa réaction, tu ne penses pas ?! T'aurais peut-être dû être moins brutal, tu nous l'aurais pas perdu au moins !

Vanitas allait jeter une réplique cinglante avant qu'un grand rouquin s'interpose.

« Vous ne pensez pas que ça suffit ? Posa-t-il calmement. Il est juste un peu sonné, ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter. Vous n'allez pas vous battre pour si peu, si ? »

« Sinon vive la cohabitation..., Songea Axel, déjà désespéré. »

Roxas soupira avant de se détendre et se rendit à l'évidence. Leur dispute s'était déroulée pour une excuse à la con, cependant il resta tendu face à l'attitude de l'autre qui ne semblait pas démorde de la situation.

Le brun lui avait tourné le dos, on pouvait sentir sa colère émaner autour de lui comme s'il était impossible de l'approcher, on voyait que le chanteur pouvait mordre dès qu'on ferait un pas dans sa direction.

« Sérieux, même si vous vous ressemblez, t'restes qu'un con Roxas, lança-t-il méprisant à son égard. »

Celui-ci sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

« Répète un peu pour voir, menaça le blond.

-T'me fais chier ! Fit-il en se retournant pour plonger ses yeux jaunes dans les siens. T'te crois tout permis parce que t'as la même gueule que Ven ! Mais t'es insignifiant, tu veux juste faire chier le mo... »

Un poing venait de voler pour se retrouver dans la mâchoire du brun. Roxas le regardait furieux, blessé par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Ce qui au fond était le but de Vanitas, ça le faisait rager de voir la complicité qui s'était installée entre les deux blonds, il était jaloux et ne le montrait que par des paroles perfides.

« Mais ferme-là ! T'as qu'une grande gueule de merde ! Mais tu vaux pas mieux que moi ! Hurla le blond hors de lui. Ferme ta putain de gueule si c'est pour dire de la merde ! »

Là, ce fut, la guerre. D'un coup de genou dans l'estomac Vanitas repoussa violemment son agresseur, puis lui assena un coup de poing brutal qui resta cependant coincé dans la main d'Axel dont le regard s'était fait glacial, froide et dangereux. Sa colère était calme, mais elle était effrayante.

« Arrête-toi tout de suite. Tu en as assez dit et assez fait. »

Il récupéra son poing avant de se détourner.

« Vous m'faîtes tous chier, gronda seulement Vanitas avant de partir de l'appartement, n'ayant pas enfilé son déguisement. »

Nan mais merde ! Pour qui ils se prenaient, cette bande de cons !? Il n'avait pas fait exprès, il voulait juste un peu taquiner Ven et finalement ça s'était fini en bagarre générale. Vanitas tournait dans les ruelles, furibond, puis son poing partit s'encastrer dans un mur, provoquant un bruit écoeurant d'os qui craquent. La colère lui faisant oublier la douleur, ce même poing partit dans le mur crasseux mais qui resta insensible aux asseaux répétés du chanteur qui hurlait sa rage à chaque coup porté.

« Quel merdeux ! J'vais lui démonter sa face ! »

Et il continua jusqu'à l'épuisement, frapper, encore, toujours au même endroit, la douleur, puis l'abandon de ses forces. Son bras pendait lamentablement le long de son bras, du sang perlant de sa main inerte avant de s'échouer sur le sol en une flaque pourpre et à nouveau il poussa un hurlement dans le vide qui résonna contre les murs avant de faiblir et de retomber dans un silence lourd. Puis il se tendit en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas entendu les pas s'approcher, et des bras enserrèrent sa taille. Visiblement Ven avait quitté son état végétatif, et quelque part ça soulageait profondément le brun d'avoir cette présence avec lui.

« Van... Dit-il doucement.»

Celui-ci fit volte-face pour le regarder et grogna faiblement, ayant du mal à résister à cette adorable bouille qui le fixait.

« Si c'est pour des excuses, ils peuvent aller se foutre en l'air, j'en ai rien à branler.

-J'ai rien dit encore, soupira le jeune homme.

-Tu le penses fort ! Rétorqua le brun de mauvaise foi. »

Mais le petit sourire amusé de Ven eût vite fini de l'achever.

« Viens, annonça-t-il tendrement en prenant la main de sa création. »

N'étant plus d'humeur à résister, Vanitas le suivit en silence, son bras toujours douloureux. Ils déambulèrent longtemps entre les rues sombres où on pouvait apercevoir de temps en temps des chats courir sur les routes désertes. La seule lueur qui leur permettait de se diriger était la demie-lune au centre d'une nuée d'étoiles dont la lumière était faiblarde.

Un silence s'était installé entre eux. Loin d'être lourd, il apaisait même la colère du chanteur, alors qu'il gardait fermement la main du blondinet dans la sienne comme s'il avait peur qu'elle lui échappe, que cette présence ne soit qu'éphémère à ses côtés, qu'il retourne derrière cet écran, là où il n'aurait plus le droit de contrôler ses mouvements et où Ven le considèrerait à nouveau comme un outil de travail. Que leur relation ne soit qu'une illusion créée et qu'en fait il n'existe pas. Cette tête blonde valait énormément à ses yeux, Vanitas ne connaissait pas ce sentiment d'avoir besoin de cette présence avec lui.

Ven les arrêta devant une grande maison en ruines, dont le toit avait pratiquement été arraché. Elle semblait instable, juste tenue par quelques misérables briques en pierre que l'érosion et le temps usaient lentement. Les mousses et le lierre dévoraient les murs, étouffant la pierre dans un cocon végétal. De la porte, qui avait dû être en bois, ne restaient que les gonds qui pendaient dans le vide, maintenus par des vis rouillées. Le blond l'entraîna à l'intérieur en resserrant sa main autour de la sienne avec un sourire. Il posa un pied sur le plancher qui avait moisi avec les intempéries, mais il grinça, ce qui fascina un peu Vanitas qui découvrait. Depuis qu'il était sorti de cet ordinateur, il n'avait bougé que pour le concert et refusait en général de sortir de l'appartement de Ven pour deux raisons principales; la première, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie en fille, et la deuxième – même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais – il était effrayé par le monde extérieur. Il avait peur de côtoyer d'autres personnes et de sortir de son univers, la nouveauté et la liberté l'angoissaient car il n'y connaissait rien. Alors juste ce parquet bouffé par le temps et des insectes, et qui grinçait sous leurs pas l'intriguait.

L'intérieur était aussi éclairé que l'extérieur, le plafond sans toit, donnant un aspect tendre et agréable, presque chaleureux à cet endroit. Quelques meubles défoncés et sales traînaient un peu partout dans la maison. Son attention fût attirée par les cannettes vides de boissons diverses et des mégots de cigarette s'étalant sur le sol.

Puis le blond s'arrêta dans ce qui semblait être une chambre. Le papier peint était arraché, tagué et noirci à plusieurs endroits, un lit dont les lattes manquaient là où des morceaux de matelas manquaient, il était troué et les ressorts en jaillissaient. Ven le mit face à un miroir brisé avec un sourire rassurant.

« Regarde-toi et hurle, lui intima le blond. »

Vanitas ne comprit pas vraiment mais obtempéra et se regarda. Ses traits étaient encore déformés par la colère, son visage le dégoûtait, son bras pendait toujours le long de son corps, il semblait brisé. Dans ses traits, il voyait encore la rage, la haine, la violence. Quand il se voyait, il ne lui venait à l'esprit que des insultes, des répliques acerbes. Son propre reflet lui donnait envie de vomir. Il était si laid... Si... Il ne trouvait même pas les mots alors il hurla encore une fois, il déversa toute sa rage dans un hurlement poignant et douloureux avant de s'écrouler au sol, avant de gémir doucement. Il ne pleurait pas, il s'apitoyait sur ce qu'il était, puis il devint tout léger. Un grand soulagement s'épanouissait au fond de sa poitrine. Ventus s'accroupit face à lui.

« Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire doux. »

Incapable de dire un mot, Van se contenta d'un hochement de tête lent, le regard perdu sur un point invisible. Il se sentait incroyablement serein, plus rien ne l'atteignait, juste cette douceur qui l'envahissait. Il était bien, il était avec Ven.

« Je viens ici quand je me suis disputé avec quelqu'un ou quand je vais mal. Je me regarde, je crie, je pleure et après je vais mieux, commença le blond pensif. Et puis parfois il m'inspire, j'y trouve des paroles, des sentiments. C'est aussi ici que je t'ai trouvé toi, ton sale caractère. Cette maison t'est aussi un peu consacrée car c'est elle qui m'a fait penser à toi. »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire dans la nuit.

« Ça me fait drôle de te dire ça d'ailleurs... »

Vanitas laissa finalement échapper une larme silencieuse en prenant le blond dans une étreinte de son bras libre puis déposa son front contre le sien.

« Merci... »

Puis quelque chose au fond de lui se réveilla et dans cette nuit silencieuse, une voix s'éleva. Cette chanson, elle n'avait pas de nom, elle n'était dédiée qu'à Ven, parce que cette chanson représentait elle-même la solitude qu'il ressentait.

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'ai terminé ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, je l'ai principalement dédié à Vanitas comme vous avez pu le voir, car malgré tout, pour moi il s'agit d'un personnage qui souffre beaucoup de sa solitude et du ressenti que les autres ont à son égard. Si j'ai bien un truc à dire, c'est qu'il s'agit de mon personnage préféré qui a dû en baver.<p>

Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine, je vais tenter de vous pondre d'autres chapitres dans mes fics ! ^-^


End file.
